Papá
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Cierta pequeña está preocupada por el nacimiento de su hermanito. Necesita a su papá, a su único papá, necesita a Zero.


**Hola señoras y señores (si es que los hay) aquí estoy yo, nuevamente, fastidiando vuestra existencia. :D **

**En todo caso, les traigo lo que sería la última idea loca que se cruzó por mi cabeza cuando leí el final de VK y el epílogo.**

**Y créanme, es un alivio no tener que escribir sobre Yuuki, para los que han leído mis historias, sabrán que la considero la PEOR protagonista de Anime/Manga y para los que no, pues que lo sepan :D **

**En todo caso, les comparto un fic algo extraño, pero era una idea que no me dejaba en paz.**

**Aclaraciones:**

***En este fic si se respeta el hecho de que los hijos de Yuuki son de diferentes padres (que zorra XD) **

***En el espacio tiempo, waa seguramente no concordará, pero en este fic, Yagari y Kaien estaban vivos cuando nació el hijo de Yuuki y Zero.**

***Este fic debió quedar para el día del padre, pero está lejísimos.**

**No más aclaraciones, espero que les guste este fic y los invito a dejar sus comentarios. Un besooote**

* * *

**Papá.**

La luna presumía en su esplendor aquella noche. Contrastaba con la profunda oscuridad que se apreciaba en el cielo; la misma que no indicaba otra cosa que no sea el hecho de que era entrada la madrugada.

A pesar de la hora, las luces de la gran mansión Kiryuu se encontraban prendidas.

No lo estaban por el hecho de que los habitantes de la casona eran todos vampiros. Era un mito eso de que ellos no duermen por la noche. Eso dependía netamente de las actividades realizadas durante el día o noche.

Sin mencionar que los dueños de la casa se habían criado como humanos toda su vida y esa misma enseñanza planeaban infundir en su familia.

La misma que estaba a punto de aumentar…

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

Zero Kiryuu, cazador de élite, caballero vampiro, señor de la casa, se sentía como un león enjaulado en su propia sala de estar. Inútil e impotente ante la situación que acontecía.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó desde las habitaciones de arriba, el eternamente joven cazador no pudo resistir más y se dispuso a salir para auxiliar a la dueña de aquella voz.

-No.

Kaien Cross, director de la Academia Cross detuvo a su hijo adoptivo cuando lo vio dispuesto a marcharse y le extendió una copa de whiskey.

-Déjame ir, Kaien.-Rugió el vampiro de cabello plateado y ojos amatistas.-Tengo que estar con ella.

-No hará ninguna diferencia.-Explicó con calma el rubio tras acomodarse sus lentes.-Tu nerviosa presencia solo podría estorbar. Debes dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

-¡Debes estar de broma!-Le espetó molesto.-Escúchala gritar.

-Es normal.-Intervino una tercera voz, femenina en esta ocasión.-Traer al mundo a un niño es doloroso.

Ruka Akatsuki se hallaba junto a su marido, Kain, y ambos parecían imperturbables ante la situación. Después de todo, ellos ya habían pasado más de una vez por eso. La primera fue con la pequeña hija de Yuuki y la segunda con su propio primogénito.

-Vosotros dijeron que la vez anterior el embarazo había durado solo tres años y que fue rápido.-Masculló entre dientes.-Yuuki lleva cinco años encinta y casi seis horas gritando.

Había roto aguas exactamente a las once de la noche y con el transcurrir del tiempo las contracciones fueron empeorando. Para cuando llegaron los demás vampiros, Yuuki ya estaba en manos de la partera con fuertes dolores de parto.

-Todo embarazo es diferente.-Contestó con hastío la hermosa señora Akatsuki.

-Pero…

-¡Al final cada crío se parece a su padre! No me sorprende que el hijo de Kiryuu esté dando tanta lata para nacer.

Aidou Hanabusa explotó. Harto del nervioso padre, de la situación, de la condescendencia de sus amigos. ¿Es que no veían como él lo que pasaría?

La copa con el licor fue a parar en la chimenea, avivando el fuego. El mismo fuego que se podía ver claramente en los orbes amatistas del cazador, que sin pensárselo dos veces tumbó en el suelo al rubio de un solo golpe.

-Y eso explica que tú seas un hijo de perra.

El ambiente comenzó a enfriarse, presagiando más pelea. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando una mano se colocó en el hombro del futuro padre.

-Vamos muchacho, acompáñame a fumar.-Touya Yagari se acercó a su antiguo alumno y ayudó a que no asesinara al rubio.

-Yo no fumo.-Refutó el dueño de casa.

-Pero yo sí.-Añadió sin complicaciones y empujando a su pupilo a la puerta. Antes de salir se dirigió a Kaien.-Controla a tus chupasangres, sino, yo mismo ayudaré al chico a terminar con ellos.

Dicho aquello, los dos cazadores salieron del salón.

Ruka también se despidió alegando que iría a ver cómo iban las cosas con Yuuki.

-Uy sí, que miedo.-Farfulló Aidou tras ponerse de pié.-Yagari no es más que un viejo decrépito, un humano que pronto tendrá los dos pies en la tumba.

-No te pases, Hanabusa-kun.-Dijo con calma el director, aunque tras su calma se podía apreciar una velada amenaza.-Zero no lo está pasando bien.

-Y tu comentario fue completamente fuera de lugar e innecesario.

Shiki Senri yacía apoyado en el marco de la puerta que conectaba a la cocina con su misma cara de póker de siempre. Nadie podría sospechar que estaba sumamente nervioso, solo de imaginar que el parto de Rima estaba muy cerca también y que podría ser igual al de su prima.

-¡¿Es que ninguno de ustedes se da cuenta?! ¿Soy el único que piensa en lo que le espera a la pequeña?

-Le espera que será hermana mayor.-Contestó Kain a su propio primo como quien no quiere la cosa.-Nada más.

-¿Nada más?-El rubio parecía completamente indignado.-Kiryuu será padre por primera vez, ese niño o niña que está por nacer será sangre de su sangre, ¿no les preocupa que a partir de ahora la niña sea desplazada, abandonada? Ella nunca dejará de ser hija de quien es, eso no cambiará

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los presentes. Confirmando así que aquel pensamiento si rondaba por la mente de todos los vampiros.

-Me parece que estás exagerando, Hanabusa-kun.

Kaien rompió el silencio tras servirse otra copa. Si bien es cierto, los gritos de Yuuki lo estaban poniendo muy nervioso.

-Kiryuu odiaba a Kaname-sama.-Escupió con rencor.

-¿Y alguna vez has percibido algo de ese sentimiento de él hacia la niña?

Nuevamente se formó un espeso silencio. Aidou no tenía cómo contestar eso.

-Kiryuu es el único padre que ha conocido la pequeña Juuri.-Concedió Shiki.

-¡Pero no lo es!-Chilló el rubio.-No lo es, como sí lo será de esa criatura que está a punto de nacer.

-La niña lo adora, Hanabusa.-Interrumpió Kain.-Y él a ella y tú lo sabes.-Acusó.-Lo que pasa es que no quieres verlo, no quieres aceptar que esto está pasando. Que todos tenemos que seguir adelante, Yuuki ya lo ha hecho, al igual que todos nosotros. Deberías hacerlo tú también.

Kaien agregó tras beber de su vaso.

-Kaname-san hubiese querido eso.

* * *

El osito de peluche no hizo ruido cuando tocó el piso. Su dueña lo había dejado caer tras escuchar las afirmaciones de sus tíos.

La pequeña Juuri Kiryuu se había levantado de su cama tras escuchar los desgarradores gritos de su madre. A pesar de que sus padres, tíos y abuelos le habían advertido de cómo sería cuando su hermanito naciera se asustó y mucho. Quería ir con su papá.

¿Qué significaba eso de que su papá no era su papá?, ¿De qué la llegada de su nuevo hermanito iba a ser algo malo para ella?, no entendió todas las palabras que dijo su tío Hanabusa, pero, también dijo que su papá ya no la iba a querer.

Era verdad lo que su amiga Naoko le había dicho, que los padres se olvidan del hijo mayor cuando nacía un bebé. Pero ella nunca le había dicho que su papá dejaba de ser su papá. Ella lo quería mucho no podía ser así.

-¿Juuri?

La niña se giró para encontrarse con los ojos amatistas de su padre mirándola con preocupación.

-Papá…

-¿Ocurre algo, cielo?-El joven de cabellos plateados lucía cada vez más preocupado, especialmente cuando de los ojos de la pequeña empezaron a emanar lágrimas

-¡Papá!

La niña corrió hacía los brazos que la esperaban abiertos, como siempre. Era tan pequeña que Zero no tuvo que hacer mayor esfuerzo para levantarla.

-¿Qué pasó, Juuri?-Preguntó preocupada.

-Tengo miedo.-Hipó la pequeña apretando fuertemente sus manitas en las solapas de la camisa de su padre.

-Mamá estará bien.-Consoló el eternamente joven padre, creyendo que los miedos de la pequeña eran por los gritos de su madre.-Ya te habíamos dicho cómo sería esto. Tu hermanito nacerá en cosa de nada.

-¡No quiero!-Chilló llorando con más fuerza-¡No quiero que nazca!

Las palabras de la niña golpearon al cazador. ¿Qué significaba eso? Juuri no se había comportado así nunca antes, es más, era la más emocionada con el nacimiento de su hermano o hermana. ¿A qué se debía ese cambio de actitud?

-Porque dices eso, Juuri.-Indagó Yagari al darse cuenta que las palabras de la menor habían afectado al nervioso padre.

-Porque no quiero que nazca Touya-Ojii-chan.-Declaró a su abuelo.-No quiero que mi papá se olvide de mí y ya no me quiera.

¿Qué, qué?

-De dónde has sacado esas ideas, Juuri.-Le exigió saber Zero poniendo a la niña frente a él.-Son tonterías.

-¡No lo son!-Rebatió la menor.-Tío Hanabusa lo dijo, dijo que lo querrías más porque él era tu hijo, tu primer hijo, sangre de tu sangre, ¿y yo, papá?, ¿Juuri no es tu hija?

Hubiera sido menos doloroso que le atravesaran el corazón en ese mismo momento. Las inseguridades de la niña, su voz quebrada y lastimada y las lágrimas que derramaba sin cesar.

Mataría a Hanabusa por haber hecho llorar así a su pequeña.

Porque, quizá la niña en sus brazos no llevaba su sangre y a diferencia del niño o niña que estaba por nacer no había visto su desarrollo. Quizá no se emocionó cuando se enteró que ella iba a nacer de la misma forma que sí se emocionó con el pequeño, al contrario, la noticia de la llegada de la niña al mundo fue muy dolorosa; tampoco había podido sentirse orgulloso de ver a Yuuki crecer como ahora que llevaba a su hijo dentro de ella.

Pero, no por eso dejaba de querer a la pequeña niña que llevaba en sus brazos, aquella que había criado desde que nació. La que llevaba a la escuela y le llamaba papá; la que aseguraba que se casaría con él. La que lo miraba con admiración y proclamaba con orgullo ante sus compañeros que era su padre.

Mentiría si dijese que nunca le importó que el hecho de que la niña fuera de otro y precisamente de una persona non grata en su vida. El causante de que estuviera muy cerca de perder lo más importante en su vida.

Y también a quien aunque le cueste admitirlo, le debe que su vida sea tan feliz como lo era.

Puede ser que la pequeña y él no estuviesen unidos por lazos de sangre. Pero los unía algo más importante.

-Juuri.-Le habló con cariño pero ella seguía llorando.-Juuri.-Insistió con firmeza-¿Qué hemos dicho del tío Aidou?-A partir de ese momento agregará que no será bien recibido en su casa.

La pequeña se lo pensó antes de contestar.

-¿Qué es un tonto?

-Correcto, y… ¿se escucha a los tontos?

-No.-Contestó con voz chiquita.-Pe-pero él dijo que tú no…-Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.-No…eras… mi…

-Sh.-La paró con cariño.-Juuri, pase lo que pase, digan lo que digan y escuches lo que escuches, tu siempre serás mi preciosa primera hija y sabes porque.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

-Porque lo siento aquí.-Explicó colocando una mano en su corazón.-Aquí hay espacio para ti, para tu mamá y para tu hermanito en partes iguales.-Su semblante se volvió serio.-No quiero que vuelvas a pensar así de feo. A partir de hoy serás hermana mayor y con ello tienes la gran responsabilidad de cuidar a tu hermanito. Él te querrá muchísimo y serás su heroína.

-¿Cómo la de mi anime favorito?-Preguntó con inocencia.

-Exacto.-Dijo Zero.-Tendrás que cuidarlo, protegerlo y amarlo. ¿Me lo prometes?

-¡Sí papá!

-Estoy orgulloso de mi niña.

Porque padre no es el que engendra sino el que cría.

Entonces la pequeña se abrazó a él con fuerza y besó su mejilla con auténtico cariño.

-Quien se hubiera imaginado que una familia era lo que necesitabas para volverte un cursi sentimental.-Se burló Yagari de su antiguo pupilo.

-Oh cállate.

De repente, el fuerte llanto llenó la gran mansión y llamó la atención de los presentes. Ruka se asomó a las escaleras y con una sonrisa poco usual en ella anunció:

-¡Es un niño! Y tanto él como la madre están muy bien.

Yagari vio como el rostro de su anteriormente amargado alumno se adornaba con una sincera y fresca sonrisa, también lo pudo notar relajarse. No entendía eso, después de todo, lo más cercano que había tenido a un hijo era él y no había que tenido que sufrir su nacimiento.

-Felicidades, muchacho.

-Gracias.-El orgulloso padre se giró a ver a la niña en sus brazos.-Felicidades Juuri, eres hermana mayor. ¿Vamos a conocer a tu hermanito?

-¡Sí!

Quizá Yagari tenga razón y ahora era un cursi sentimental, pero, era feliz. Ahora tenía razones para ser feliz.

Tres hermosas razones. Una de ellas era su amada mujer y las otras dos lo llamarían:

Papá.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡ZERO ES EL PADRE DE ESOS NIÑOS Y PUNTO! Bueno o al menos para mí lo es y lo será siempre.**

**Qué bonito fue escribir sobre Yuuki sin que ella actúe (y además estaba sufriendo :3) **

**Como se habrán dado cuenta soy una fan absoluta de Zero, lo amo, lo adoro y bueno, si él es feliz con Yuuki, ya qué ¬¬**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic anterior y los anteriores a ese. **

**Si no los has leído, ¡hazlo! Dadles una oportunidad, en mis fics no verán a Yuuki tal y como yo la percibo (que es Inutilidad andante)**

**Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron su tiempo y me dejaron un RR =) Los quiero mucho:**

**Daiianiitaa015; Liz Asakura; Gracia González; ZeroKiryu's Lover; Taormina; lirilara1993**

**RR Sin cuenta:**

**Gracia González:**** Hola =) vaya, lamento mucho si herí tu susceptibilidad. Revisando las Notas que dejé, sí debo disculparme por el hecho de que impliqué que eran las fanáticas de Yuuki a quienes no consideraba cuerdas ni lógicas. NO fue así, me expresé mal y me disculpo por eso. Me quise referir a que los argumentos que había leído no me lo habían parecido, no a las personas en sí. Quizá debí elegir mejor mis palabras, simplemente explicando que los argumentos PRO-Yuuki no satisfacen mi punto de vista y no parecen lo suficientemente significativos. Ahora, lo de fácilmente haberlo dejado de ver y/o leer, es imposible, Hino-sensei supo como mantenernos en vilo respecto a quien escogía. Y es por haber leído el manga de Vampire que expreso mi opinión abiertamente respecto a lo decepcionante que fue Yuuki como protagonista (mi Punto de vista) Adoro a Zero, odio a Yuuki, un karma con el que deberé de cargar y respecto al final, pues, personalmente, desconozco si esa fue la idea original de la autora o si se vio forzada a hacer un final apresurado y francamente, horrible (de nuevo, para mi punto de vista), solo por fanservice. Eso es algo que nunca sabré. Sí, avisé del fic, porque precisamente me topé con esa defensora de Yuuki en un arranque y por no avisar, el fic en cuestión se titulaba "Consecuencias" y en resumidas cuentas fue un fic en el que Zero fue feliz con otra mujer cuando Yuuki escogió a Kaname (y en ese fic él moría) y Yuuki quedó sola acarreando las consecuencias de sus acciones. No, pienses que hago que Yuuki sea una prostituta drogadicta en los fics solo porque ella no me agrada. No con esto te diré que leas todos mis fics de la pareja, ya que esa es tu decisión, pero no me gustaría que quedara en entredicho ese punto y bueno, sí eres bienvenida a comprobarlo por ti misma ;) En todo caso, me parece genial que te haya gustado el fic, muchísimas gracias por comentar.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado este inusual OS! Y estoy ansiosa por recibir vuestros comentarios!**

**No sé si vuelva a escribir por aquí, con eso de que tengo una historia en Hiatus en otro fandom, podría tener más ideas para este.**

**Los invito a darle Like a mi página de Facebook (la encuentran en mi perfil) para que de esta manera estén enterados si haré algún otro fic de Vampire o si ustedes tienen ideas, pueden dejarlas por ahí.**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
